You are Not Wearing That!
by SuperSailorDarkness
Summary: Gaara is bored so Lee sugests they go to a club. But Gaara doesnt want to go if Lee is wearing that ugly spandex he always wears! GaaraxLee fanfict so if you dont like plese dont read!


Merry Christmas everyone! * smiles *

Lee: And Happy Hanukah!

Gaara: ……..

Gaara… say it…

Gaara:…… * muttering * and Happy Kwanzaa….

Me and Lee: Yay!! ^_^

Well anyways! Happy holidays to everyone! This is a little one shot that I had in my head while I was writing 'Hidden Desires' and well I decided to make it into an early present for my readers!

Lee: That is an excellent idea! * thumbs up *

Gaara: * snorts *

* glares * Anyways….. I don't know why but the style of this story seems different from my other story… maybe it's just me… I'll let you be the judge of that.

Gaara: She's just baiting you to read her stupid story….

Lee: Gaara! Don't be so mean! I'm sure it's a wonderful story!

Gaara: You're only saying that cause you're the seme…

Lee: * blush * N-no I'm not….

Warnings: AU, meaning Author's Universe, meaning they are not ninjas, or the guys having super-cool-amazing powers like walking on water. They are all about eighteen, except Lee, who is about nineteen. Gai is about thirty-five. (in case you were wondering) Also there will be a lemon! (I'm getting addicted to these!) So please if the thought of two guys loving each other bothers you go look for something else! If it doesn't bother you then please continue reading "You are not wearing that"!

Gaara sighed heavily as he lay on his boyfriend's couch. He was so bored! It was already two weeks into summer vacation and the most that the two had done was make-out a little at some movie, and it wasn't even a good movie to begin with! It was some lame movie about this organization of assassins that had some weird form of adrenaline. Lee had enjoyed himself but Gaara was bored out of his mind! Deciding that if he didn't do something soon he was going to kill something, he jumped off the couch and made his way to the gym/basement, where his boyfriend was.

He opened the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. Lee was sitting on the bench-press, his green jumpsuit halfway off, reviling his taut chest and tight abs and sweat glistened body. He swallowed thickly as he watched Lee lift the barbell up and down, up and down, giving a grunt every once and a while. Giving one final push, Lee placed the dumbbell down, and sat up. He then turned and saw Gaara standing in the doorway, he smiled, "Hey Gaara! What's up?" he then grabbed a towel and started wiping away the sweat on his face.

The red head shook his head quickly, getting his bearing together. "I want to do something today…." He said simply.

Lee smiled at him, "Ok! Is there anything you want to do?"

Gaara thought about it for a moment, realizing that he had no idea what he wanted to do. "………" He then looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

Lee stood and walked over to Gaara, wrapping his towel around his neck, "We could go to the movies…" he started.

Gaara quickly looked up and glared his 'Super-Death-Glare-Of-Doom', "No." he said firmly.

Lee quickly stopped in his tracks and sweat dropped, "Ooook…." He then scratched the back of his head, knowing that when Gaara said 'No." he meant no. Then it then hit him, "Hey, a new club just opened up, we could go there!"

Gaara's eyes softened "A club…" he said softly.

"Yeah! It's really cool! They let in teens like us, though you have to be twenty-one to buy drinks, but they have non-alcoholic drinks too! Sakura and Sai went a few days ago and she said they had a really good time." He left out the fact that after they went left the club, they had sex just about all night long, but felt that wasn't really important information.

"Ok, sounds fun." Gaara said. "_Then maybe after the club we could do a little more…"_ he thought to himself. "So what are you going to wear?"

The green-clad teen looked at his boyfriend and raised a bushy eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

"You're not planning on wearing that hideous green jumpsuit out are you?" Gaara said, frowning a little.

"Why what's wrong with it?"

Gaara sighed, "Lee, you are not wearing that out in public." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Gai-sensei said…."

"Lee I hate to tell you this, but 'Gai-sensei' has absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever." He said simply. "Don't you have anything else besides that…. Thing?"

Lee shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room with his redhead behind him. "Well we can look and see, I mean seeing as though I don't have any fashion sense…." He said bitterly.

Gaara blinked, and then lowered his head in shame. "Lee… I didn't mean it like that…. I…"

"You what?" Lee said bitterly as he opened the door to his room.

He didn't say anything, just followed him into his room. Lee walked over to his closet and opened it, confirming what Gaara was afraid of; everything in his closet… was **GREEN**!! Shirts, pants, sweats, hoodies, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that his underwear was also green…. "Umm… Don't you own anything that isn't… you know…green?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

"Green is my favorite color." Lee said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah but don't you think that this is a bit… much?"

The ebony haired teen looked at his clothes and gave a small sigh. "I guess… I never really though of it; I would just pick a pair of clothes that were green and hope they looked good on me. Contrary to popular belief, people don't usually think that I'm the 'sex on legs' type."

Gaara felt a sharp pain go though his chest as Lee spoke those words. He would admit, Lee wasn't the stereotype 'pretty boy' like Sasuke Uchia or Neji Hyuga, the two richest and sexiest men in town; but to him Lee was… he was beautiful. He took a steep forward and wrapped his hands around Lee's neck, dragging him down for a kiss. Lee was caught off guard but then quickly melted into it, wrapping his own arms around the redhead's waist bringing him flush against his body, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Finally they broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great. After catching his breath Gaara looked strait in Lee's eyes and said, "You are my 'sex on legs' and that's all that matters."

Lee sighed and placed his head on Gaara's shoulder, closing his eyes, "Then why do you want me to change my look?" he ask quietly.

"Call me selfish, but I want everyone to know that you can be sexy too. I want to show you off. I don't want Naruto or Tenten thinking that they are the only ones with sexy boyfriends." He tilted his head and kissed Lee's forehead, "is that so wrong?"

"I guess not…."

"Good then can we go shopping?"

"Gaara, I don't have any money." Lee said as he lifted his head. He then walked to his bed and lay down, wiping away at any left over sweat he may have missed earlier.

Gaara pulled his wallet out and whipped out his gold MasterCard. "That's why I have this."

"I can't use your money."

"It's my fathers and yes you can"

"But Gaara…"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Look you can think of this as an early birthday present ok?" he said.

"Honey, my birthday isn't till November, it's the beginning of June." Lee deadpanned.

"A really early birthday present?" Gaara tried again.

Lee sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Fine! We'll go shopping! Just… let me take a quick shower ok?"

Gaara smiled "Thanks Lee." Lee simply nodded his head, and walked into his bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way in. When Gaara was sure the door was firmly closed he leapt up and started doing a victory dance around the room. Finally! No more gaudy green clothes!

Later that day, At the Mall

"Lee would you at least try to make this easy?" Gaara growled, as he looked Lee. They had been at the mall for two hours, TWO HOURS! And they still hadn't found a new outfit for the green clad teen.

"I'm trying, I'm trying…" Lee muttered as he fingered a green long-sleeved shirt that was hanging to his left. He was trying all right, trying to get out of it! He didn't know why but he was a little afraid of finding something new. What if he looked silly, or it made him look more like a freak than he already was?

Gaara sighed, "All right, we'll try one more outfit ok? Just give it a try?" Lee nodded his head, he really wanted to do this for Gaara, he figured he would just have to get over this silly fear of his. "Ok go into the dressing room and I'll hand you the clothes ok?" then without waiting for Lee to answer he ran off into the many rows of clothes, leaving Lee behind to do what was told of him. He shook his head and entered the room, waiting for Gaara to return with his 'new look'.

Twenty Minuets Later

"Lee, did you put it on yet?"

"…Maybe…"

"Then come on out all ready! It's been fifteen minuets!"

"Ok, Ok! Keep your shirt on…" after saying that he slowly opened the door and peaked out. "I don't think this is a good look for me…."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now come on!" Gaara said, crossing his arms and slightly glaring.

Lee sighed and steeped out of the room fully, he was wearing black leather pants (Gaara insisted that he looked good in tight clothes, even that _jumpsuit_….) with a red studded belt that hung off his hips. On his upper half he wore a tight dark purple button-up silk shirt. The finisher was a chain link necklace with a leaf symbol on the end. Lee started fingering the end of his shirt, a slight blush on his face "Well…. What do you think?"

Gaara just stood there staring, not able to find the words to express his feelings at the moment. Lee took a steep forward and waved his hand in front of his face, "Hello? Anyone home? Earth to Gaara…"

Deciding that words could never express his feelings at the moment he decided to use physical action… meaning he jumped on the ebony haired teen and smashed his mouth to his, causing the two to stumble into the dressing room.

"Gaara?!" Lee gasped out before his lips were attacked again.

Gaara simply hummed into the kiss as he attacked the teen's lips with vigor. This unfortunately didn't last long till they herd someone behind them clear their throat, "Can I help you two _gentlemen_?" an old sales lady said as she looked at the two down her nose as if she had a problem with two boys kissing.

Gaara stayed there for a moment longer, giving the old lady a show, then looked at her over his shoulder. He pulled out his credit card and said simply "We'll take it."

The sales lady gave a forced smile, "Of course please come this way." She then quickly turned and walked to the cash register with a blushing teen and very turned on teen following her. As she rung up the clothes she kept giving the two the boys the 'evil glare'. Annoyed by this when she handed the bagged clothes to Gaara he decided to give her a sequel to the show he gave earlier.

He passed the bag to Lee then grabbed him and kissed him again. He then broke the kiss and turned back to the old lady, her mouth eyes opened wide in horror and disgust. "Have a nice day." He said as he led his dazed boyfriend out of the store.

It wasn't until they were out in the parking lot that Lee came out of his daze "Gaara… what was…"

"Sorry Lee, you just… you looked so beautiful…. I couldn't help myself." Gaara said as he grabbed Lee's hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Really… I looked beautiful?" Lee said blushing slightly.

Gaara nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah… Now… let's go to that club and show everyone your new look!"

Later that Night In the Club

"Hey Gaara! Over here!" a voice called over the booming base inside the club. Both boys looked to see that the voice belonged to the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, one of their friends from high school. He was sitting at a table with his boyfriend and a few of their other friends. They made there way over to the table, passing the groups of people on the dance floor, or at least trying to. Gaara made it out ok, but poor Lee was sandwiched between these two guys.

"Hey good looking…where'd you come from?" one said as he moved his hips against Lee's butt, pressing his erection against him while giving Lee's butt a strong squeeze.

"Umm…" Lee stuttered, blushing slightly. Who would have thought that looking this good would get him in trouble!?

"Aww…. Don't be shy. We don't bite." The other said as he reached up and stroked the ebony haired teen's cheek. "We were just talking about leaving this place and having some fun…. Wanna join us?" he said as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Sorry, but his schedule is full at the moment." Gaara growled as he gently but firmly pulled Lee from between the two guys. He then led him over to the table where their friends were sitting, while Lee tried to apologize, though Gaara knew it wasn't his fault.

When they reached the table everyone's jaws dropped as they took in Lee's new appearance. "What the hell…Lee?!"

"Dude you look HOT!"

"That can't bee Lee! He's to cool looking to be Lee!"

"Wow! You look good!"

Lee blushed slightly and looked down at his feet, "Thanks guys…"

"So what happened? Gaara finally burned all of that 'God-awful green' clothes you own?" Kiba barked as he and Hinata scooted in the boot to make room for the new additions to the group.

Gaara smiled as he slid in, "No, that's the next thing on my list" he said as Lee smacked his arm playfully.

The rest of the night continued smoothly, the gang talking about their plans of what they would do over break, the lingering gossip left over from high school, Kiba and Naruto arguing over who did more practical jokes, thereby earning the right of living forever in the schools records of the 'biggest jokester'. Every once and a while they would break to go dance or get something to drink, though Kiba kept bring a drinks for both Hinata and Lee, making Gaara raise a non-existent eyebrow at the jester. "_Is he hitting on him? But he has Hinata and he swears that he's not bi… so then why…_" he decided not to think to hard about it, figuring he was just being nice, nothing wrong with that.

It was during the sixth dance that Gaara noticed something was wrong, Lee seemed to have a permanent blush on his features even though there was nothing for him to blush about. He also seemed to get louder and louder as the night progressed. While the two were on the dance floor Lee seemed to get a bit…. Frisky… dancing provocatively by rubbing their hips together and giving little moans of pleasure, as he thrust his cock against his boyfriends. "Ummm… Lee… are you ok..?" Gaara said looking at Lee with a worried look on his face.

"I don't really know…. I feel kinda funny…" he said with a silly grin on his face. "I feel a little light headed…." He giggled as he traced his finger on Gaara's nose.

Gaara frowned "Maybe we should get you home… you don't look so good…"

"What are you talking about sweetie? I look fabulous!" he giggled as he fell on top of Gaara, almost sending the two to the floor.

* grunt * "Yeah… time for you to go home…. Come on…" he then carried the teen over to the table to explain to his friends that they had to leave because Lee was a bit sick.

As soon as the two were out of ear shot Kiba started howling with laughter, causing the rest of the group to look at him with a look of confusion. "What the hell's so funny Kiba?" Sasuke said annoyed.

It took Kiba a while to calm down enough to say something, "Lee's not sick…" he snickered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Well I kept bringing Lee some Sweet Ecstasy…." Kiba said, causing everyone to gasp at him everyone except for poor Naruto who was completely clueless.

"I don't get it… what's 'Sweet Ecstasy'" Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Sasuke sighed and leaded back on the booth rolling his eyes. "It's a drink that causes a person to get… aroused," he said as calmly as he could, with a slight blush on his face.

"Why would you do something like that?" Hinata asked, a slight blush dusting her face.

"I was doing them a favor! Gaaras' been whining to me for the longest time about wanting to take their relationship to the next level, so I decided to give Lee a little push!" He said grinning like a madman.

"Kiba, how did you get that?! You have to be twenty-one to get that drink!" Sasuke growled.

The dog-obsessed teen leaned into the table and staged whispered "I have a fake I.D!"

"WHAT?!"

Back to Lee and Gaara…

The two had successfully gotten back to Lee's house, if you could call it a success. Lee had originally driven them to the club, but there was no way that Gaara was letting him behind the wheel so he decided to drive. The entire way to the car Lee kept pushing Gaara into various walls and kissing him senseless. Then when they finally got to the car Lee kept leaning over from his seat and kissing his neck, biting and licking every once and a while. Now it wasn't that Gaara didn't like it, it just made him a little worried that Lee was acting like this. Usually he was the one to instigate anything between the two, and it also didn't help when Lee decided to take it up a notch by whipping out his boyfriend's cock and giving him a blowjob while he was driving! Luckily the club wasn't too far from Lee's house and they could use the back streets with out getting noticed by the police because of the 'sporadic driving'.

As soon as they got inside Lee once again slammed him into a wall and kissed him fiercely, slipping his tongue in and tasting the sweet flavor. He then broke away from Gaara, "I need you…." He said seductively.

Gaara's eyes opened to the size of dinner plates, "W-what?!"

Lee leaned forward and rubbed his clothed crotch against his red headed boyfriend, "Didn't you hear me? I want you… I need you… oh baby oh baby…" he purred rubbing even harder and causing Gaara to throw his head back.

"O-ok…" he panted feeling his body heat up at his agreement. Lee then swept him up in his arms, bridal-style and carried him to his room. As soon as they were in his room Lee pushed Gaara onto the bed and started ripping his clothes off, exposing pale skin. Lee leaned down and started sucking on a pink nipple harshly. Gaara arched off the bed and moaned loudly "Oh God… Lee…" Lee smirked then bit the nub sharply drawing a little bit of blood, causing Gaara to scream in delight. "Oh…. Yes…! Do it again!"

"Who would have though my little raccoon was a masochist…?" the teen whispered heavily as he lapped up the bit of blood. He then moved to the next nipple and did the same thing, enjoying the shouts of encouragement he was receiving. He then quickly removed his own clothing, then pounced on Gaara, kissing him deeply again as he reached into his bedside table for the lube he kept stashed there.

When he wiped it out Gaara broke the kiss, "Now wait…. A minute… why… do you… have…lube…" he panted out.

"Let's just say I've been planning to do this for a while now…." He smirked. He then lubed up his fingers and lifted Gaara's legs onto his shoulders. "This may hurt a little but I'll make it worth it later…." He then slipped his pointer finger in, slightly thrusting it in and out of the small opening. Gaara whimpered, being breached for the first time didn't hurt; it just felt a bit weird. Lee descended on his lover's neck, sucking a trial down to his collarbone as he stuck a second finger in. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out, searching for something till a particular thrust caused the red head to cry out loudly. "_Hmm… found it…"_ he thought. Finally after stretching him for a little while he then deemed him ready; he removed his fingers and positioned his cock at the entrance. He then leaned up and looked Gaara in the eyes, "Are you ready honey?" he whispered.

Gaara nodded his head, not wanting to spoil the moment by using words. He tried to relax himself, knowing that if he tensed up it would hurt more. Slowly Lee pushed in, feeling tight heat engulfing his dick in a wave of pleasure, and both boys moaned in pleasure. Gaara deemed that Lee was going to slow so he pushed himself down onto the cock. "Ahh!" they both yelled in unison. Gaara then looked up at Lee, tears of pleasure and pain shinning in his eyes. "Don't… take your time… Lee… pound me… like you mean it…" he panted out.

Lee nodded and pulled out till only the very tip was left. He then rammed back in full force. "Ohh…Gaara… you're so tight… so hot…" he groaned.

"Ahh… Lee…yes…" he cried, tossing his head back in ecstasy. "Oh… please… don't stop!" Lee continued pounding into his lover, changing angles every once and a while till he hit that special spot inside, making his lover scream. "Yes! Right there Lee! Ah!" Soon the only thing heard in the room was the sound of thighs slapping thighs, and the occasional moan or yelp of pleasure. Soon Gaara felt his end coming, he looked up his green clad lover, "Oh… Lee…. I'm gonna… I'm…."

"It's ok love…. Cum… for me… let yourself loose…" Lee purred as he grabbed Gaara's arousal and started franticly pumping the hard shaft.

A few pumps were all it took before Gaara came with a cry, spilling his seed onto his chest, stomach, and Lee's hand, causing Lee to cum as tight walls clamed down on his dick. He then shot his hot cum deep inside the teen, coating his insides as he bent down and bit the neck underneath him, drawing a little bit of blood. He then collapsed down on top of Gaara, breathing heavily. The two lay there, catching their breath as they slowly came down from their high. Finally Lee had gained enough of his strength to pull himself out, causing Gaara to give a slight whimper. He then leaned up and started kissing him all over, apologizing quietly for his roughness. Gaara simply sighed and relaxed into the touch, completely satisfied with the end result. Lee then reached down and grabbed the blanket on the end of the bed and wrapped it around them, "I love you," he said with a whisper.

"… I love you too Lee…." Gaara whispered back, snuggling into his boyfriend's chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him as he faded into sleep.

The next morning

Lee woke up groggily, his head was killing him and he couldn't remember what happened last night. "_I remember going to the club with Gaara, we met the others there and … I can't remember what happened after that…_" he thought to himself as he slowly sat up. He stopped suddenly when he noticed that he was naked, in bed, with Gaara wrapped around his arm?! What the hell?! "Ahh!" he yelled as he jumped strait up in the air, and fell out of the bed and onto the floor.

Gaara woke with a start, looking around confused for a second, "Huh? What's the matter?" he said sleepily.

"You! My bed! Naked! Both of us! Huh?!" he looked up at the red head, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"What you don't remember? We had sex last night." Gaara said bluntly

"WHAT?! WE DID WHAT?!" Lee cried, his face turning about as red as a tomato. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled, putting it around himself.

"Yeah, you came onto me and well…" Gaara looked away for a moment, "… I've wanted to take our relationship to the next level…"

"Oh…" Lee said, looking down at his lap, trying to remember the events of last night, getting dressed up, being assaulted by those two guys as soon as he got to the club, talking with the guys, drinking….. drinking….. drinking! Kiba kept bringing him these strange green drinks the whole night, promising him that they were non-alcoholic! He started growling in his throat, he tricked him! "Kiba…." He muttered under his breath.

"Lee… you alright?"

"Those drinks! Kiba must have slipped me something last night! Next time I see him I'll…." He then stopped in his musing of revenge, looking up at Gaara in horror. "Oh my God Gaara, I didn't force you did I? I'm so sorry!" he then grabbed his head in frustration, shaking it furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lee sweetie wait!" He then jumped out of bed and joined Lee on the floor, placing his hands on ether side of his lovers face, stopping him. "You didn't force me, I wanted to do it. I wanted to have sex."

Lee stopped, " You, you did?"

"Yeah, I've been talking about it to Kiba for awhile now, and I guess he decided to take things into his own hands…." He then placed a hand on Lee's and placed it in his lap squeezing it slightly.

"If you wanted to have…. Ahem… …sex… then why didn't you come to me and tell me?"

The red head sighed, "I didn't know how to ask, I mean I didn't want to just say 'Lee I want to have intercourse with you', too corny, but I didn't want to say 'Lee do me right here right now', too crass.." he looked down, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "I'm sorry…. I should have said no…"

"No it's ok…" Lee reached out and pulled Gaara to his chest, holding him lovingly, petting his hair, and rocking with him back and forward. Gaara sighed and relaxed into the embrace, closing his eyes to the soft feel and gentle kisses that Lee placed on his head.

They didn't have long to enjoy the sweetness of the moment because Lee's foster dad, Gai burst into the room. "Hey Lee! It's ten o'clock! Get out of bed, the springtime of youth is passing you by!" he shouted smiling his famous blinding smile.

"Ahhh!! Gai-sensei!" Lee cried as he tried to cover himself and Gaara with the blanket, Gaara rolling his eyes as he watched Gai turn six different shades of red, mutter several apologies and run out of the room.

"Doesn't he know how to knock?"

"Umm… well I'm usually up before now training so he must have gotten worried…"

"What time do you usually get up?"

"About five a.m."

"WHAT?!"

"Well it's for training. I have to stay fit you know."

Gaara rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Leave it to me to get some fitness freak to be my boyfriend…"

"Hey! I could stop working out and let myself get all flabby and gross…."

"Lee…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me…"

"Gladly"

Later that day Lee had told Gai that he and Gaara had sex the night before, luckily Gai understood, saying that it was just 'their youthful spirits' in action. He gave them their blessing (Causing Gaara to raise a nonexistent eyebrow "_Isn't that for weddings?"_) making them promise that they would practice safe sex. Then later Lee beat the crap out of Kiba (He needed to learn that you don't give Rock Lee any alcohol.)

Overall, this was the beginning of an interesting summer break.

Lee: Wow….

Gaara:…… * blushes *

I know! * tears * I'm such a wonderful writer!

Gaara: * whispers * Review and tell her otherwise…. Please… she needs to let some air out of that big head of hers…

What did you say?!

Gaara: Nothing!!!

Anyways Read and Review! That's what you can get me for Christmas! ^_^

Oh and tell me if the format looks funny! I'm still trying to get use to the website! Thanks again!


End file.
